Code Keybalde: Lelouch the Keyblader
by DewElr
Summary: After Lelouch was killed by Zero, Lelouch was taken into an island and finds out that he has this power to weld a keyblade.
1. Chapter 1

(Area 11)

Area 11, is a dominion of the Britannian Empire. Lelouch took over the world. Killing, and torturing the innocent. When Zero, (Suzaku) stabbed Lelouch into the heart, he was dead. People all over Earth celebrated 5 days straight. After Lelouch death, he was coming down into a dark area like he was going underwater. The current carried him to the bottom as it turned him upside right. Lelouch then landed some solid. A strange glow of light caused him to open his eyes. He was expecting a firey pit of hell, but instead it showed a well detailed stained galss with a picture of Lelouch in his school uniform leaning back, and his face shows like he was sleeping, and the opposite side showing Zero, but upside down. In the background, was Ashford Academy, and in small circles where people who were close to Lelouch. Euhpie, Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen, C2, and Shirley. A voice has echoed all around him.

 _"So much to do, so little time"_

Lelouch was a little frightened hear that voice.

 _"Wh-h-who's there?"_

 _"Don't worry, there is still time. A power sleeps within, if you give it form it will show you the way."_

The voice reappeared again as three small pillars rose up from the stained glass. One of them is a shield, a magic staff, and a sword.

 _"Choose wisely" said the echos._

Lelouch took a close look at the three. Examining them really confused what was going on. But he followed the echoes told him to do. Lelouch picked up the magic staff. He was asked to accept this power. But he refused, that magic didn't exist. Then he approached the sword, he was again asked if he accepts it. Lelouch accepts it and he gave up magic. The three pillars vanished into the stained glass. He had one more test to do. A mysterious door appeared behind him. He assumes that he was going to enter hell, but instead, he opened the door and it was consumed by light. He was taken back to Ashford Academy. Three people were circling him people he knew. Kallen, Suzaku, and Shirley. Suzaku came up to him saying,

 _"Tell me, what are you so afraid of?"_

This was a weird question to Lelouch, but he answered his question.

 _"Losing everyone I know and love"_

 _"Interesting" said Suzaku as he vanishes_

Next Kallen came up to Lelouch. Her question was

 _"What is the one thing you regret most?"_

He gave the same thought, but there were a lot of things he regretted.

 _"People who I couldn't save."_

 _"Is that so?" said Kallen and she vanishes._

The last person to speak was Shirley. Shirley walked up to him and asked.

 _"What's important to you, friends or power?"_

Lelouch now thinking this was a waste of time, but he awnsered his friends. Shirley smiled hearing that.

 _"I'm relieve to her you say that." Shirley vanishes._

After the three questions, Lelouch was sinking into the darkness, he tries to resist it, but it was too strong. The voice spoke again.

 _"Don't be afraid, you hold the power to unlock your destiny and release your fate."_

As Lelouch was struggling, he enter the pitch black of darkness and ended up somewhere really strange.

(Destiny Islands)

The waves flows along the shore of a small peaceful island. Hot wite sand seemed very bright in the afternoon. 4 teenagers were walking around and talking about simple things and full enjoying their days. The taller boy stopped and saw another person ahead of them. The 4 ran to check it out.

 _"Sora, look over their, I think it's another person." Said Riku_

Sora saw the person laying in the shores of the beach.

 _"Let's check it out!" said Sora._

The three ran and rolled the young man over onto his back. Riku check for a pulse and was relieved that he was still alive. The three carried him toward to the main island and took him to Sora's home. After a while, Lelouch blinks his eyes open and he was in a bed that was unfamiliar atmosphere, and place. He wasn't in his emperor's clothes anymore, instead he was wearing a black pants with a blue shirt with white sleeves with a cool looking hood, and he was wearing nice warm socks.

 _"W-where am I?"_

Lelouch asked himself. Lelouch steps out of the bed. He stood up and walks out of the door. Upon walking downstairs, 4 teenagers were eating breakfast. One taller boy was wearing a vest jacket with lots of zippers and belts and has short blue hair. Another boy with black hair wearing a dark blue tank top with pants that are a little baggy. The other boy with spiky brown was wearing the same tank top but it was navy blue with baggy shorts with big shoes. Finally the last one was a girl with red hair that is up to her shoulders. She was wearing her casual pink outfit with zippers and belts.

 _"You're awake said Sora."_

Lelouch was looking around the house, confused seeing what's going on.

 _"Take it easy." Said Umbra_

 _"You just woken up and maybe you should sit down in the couch." Offered Riku._

 _"Where exactly am I?" How far are we from Tokyo?"_

 _"Tokyo?" asked Umbra._

 _"Never heard or seen it in my life."_

 _"How about something else; Japan? Area 11?"_

Umbra shook his head.

 _"There is no such place on Destiny Islands" said Umbra._

Lelouch was really confused of these people never heard of Japan or Area 11.

 _"We found you on the shore of the beach. You were laying their unconscious, and we took you here into Sora's home." Said the red hair girl._

The red hair girl stood up as well the other three. They all introduced themselves.

 _"I'm Sora"_

 _"I'm Umbra"_

 _"I'm Riku"_

 _"and I'm Kairi"_

Sora has became a keyblade master after saving Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Lea, Xion, Namine, and Roxas. After Sora's heroic action again Xehanort and his organization, Yensid gave him the title, "Keyblade Master." All world that he went has sealed the darkness. Never to be overthrown again.

(Radiant Garden)

Far off from another world. A world called Radiant Garden. Aqua and Terra bad been carrying a conservation with Yuffie, and Leon. As they were walking to get some sea salt ice cream, they were stunned to see 4 people lying unconscious. One with spiky red hair, and another one with green hair. Aqua checked the youngest pulse. The fourth one however was wearing a black outfit, and his or her face was fidden behind a dark mask that convered the entire head.

 _"Leon, go get the others" Terra stated as Leon rushes off._


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch realized something, If the 4 never heard some such place as Japan, Area 11 or Britannia. He realized that these people are not from Earth.

"excuse me are you from..."

He was then interrupted by Umbra

"From another world, yes!"

Lelouch was in disbelief. How can there be human beings in another world. Lelouch though to himself. Lelouch looked around all over Destiny Island. Destiny Island is just filled with a small town, and a big city in the distance. It's known to be it's capital.

"Lelouch, I know how it feels to be in another world. Believe us. We all had to go through the same way you did" said Sora.

Lelouch fall onto the sand.

"This is unbelieveable. I'm in another world!"

(Radiant Garden)

Nunnally wakes up in her wheelchair. Remebering what happened on that day

"Oh my god!" Nunnally said as she woke up

"It's ok, your safe and sound now" said Yuffie

"Where am I? and where is the rest of my friends" she asked

"There sleeping in the beds" said Aqua

"Oh thank goodness. So what happened and how did I get here?" she asked

"Well we found you guys laying uncouscious in the middle of the plaza, and we took your to a refuge house next to my home" said Cid

After an hour later, the green hair girl and a red hair girl woken up from the beds. Seeing Nunnally having a ice cup of water. Kallen walked up to the princess seeing if she was ok. Kallen saw a blue hair girl, a guy who had a pair of goggles in his head and a teenage girl who seems to dress like a ninja.

"Are you ok miss?" Yuffie asked

"Yeah I'm fine." replied Kallen

"What about your green hair friend" asked Cid

"she's fine."

Kallen turned and see Zero still laying uncouscious in one of the beds.

"Looks like master Zero is still out. So umm where are we?" she asked

"You are in Radiant Garden." said Aqua

Kallen looked out the window. The place didn't seem to look like a Garden. It just looked like everything has been destroyed after a war.

"It doesn't seem to look like a garden." said Nunnally

"We're in the progress of rebuilding this wonderful word" said another lady who came out of nowhere

"Aerith! where did you come from!" said Yuffie

"The Garden was destroyed after our world was taken over by the darkness!" said Cid

"Your world? There is only one world that is filled with human beings" said Kallen

"The universes is bigger than we thought" said a mouse that entered the refuge house

"Your Majesty" Aqua bowed

"I got word from Yensid that another star has lost it's light and it seems we need help" said Mickey

Nunnally interrupted.

"Excuse me but are you a king" she asked the mouse

"Of course my name is Mickey Mouse" Mickey introduce himself.

"My name is Nunnally. I'm the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire" she said

"I see. I'm here to tell you that your world is been swallowed by the darkness" exclaimed Mickey

"But our world was filled with pure light" Nunnally Argued

Leon enters the hosue.

"Light or not, the Darkness has found your World's Heart and they seem to be up to something." said Leon

C2 finally spoke up. She feels the power that Aqua has in her heart.

"Such power you have in your heart Aqua, but my power is very dangerous" said C2

"What kind of power do you have?" asked Aqua

"A power that can control people" said C2

(The Worlds)

Sora, Umbra, Kairi, and Riku decided to take Lelouch to Master Yensid. They felt a keyblade power presence inside Lelouch's heart. The 5 get on the a ship called the Gummi Ship. Lelouch was overwhelmed seeing that ship like this can fly out of the World. The Gummi ship was put to Autopilot, then they type it's coordinates to Yensid's tower. Throughout the ride, The 4 explained Lelouch about the Keyblade, and it's purposes. Lelouch was again overwhelmed seeing what kind of power dose these people have. Comparing the Geass he had before, it was more safe and easy.

(Yensid's tower)

The 5 arrived at top of Yensid's tower

"Master Yensid, there someone here that has the ability to wield a keyblade" said Sora

"Ahh yes, Lelouch I was expecting him to be summoned here" said Yensid

"Expected" Lelouch felt like that Yensid knew he was coming

"Lelouch your heart has given you the ability to wield a keyblade. The process you've gone through, the three questions your have chosen. It is time that you should learn the arts of the Keyblade" said Yensid

Lelouch nodded

(Radiant Garden)

"This is a new mission. A mission that has never been done before. We must get every keyblade Wielder in all worlds to retrieve this World from being thrown into the Dark Realm." said Aqua

"Your right. We must act now before it's too late" said Leon

Kallen interrupted

"Is it possible we can help" she asked

"Yes, you will have to help. This is your world. Your world will fall to darkness eternally if you don't act." said CI

"What happens if we returned it from the light?" Nunally asked

"You will be instantly transported back from that world you came from" said Yuffie

Ventus and Terra walked in the refugee house.

"Aqua, are the people ok?" Ventus asked

"yeah. We need all of the keybladers this available. We are going to save a world that doesn't have magic powers. We will have to retrived this world manually." said Aqua

"But only one true person can truly save this world from being in eternal darkness. He has saved multiple worlds from being swallowed from the darkness. Locked up all the keyholes, and saved many people from being killed." said Terra

"and who is this person?" Kallen and Nunnally asked

"His name...is...Sora."

 **SO HERE IS MY CHAPTER 2. IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, MORE PEOPLE WILL BE BECOMING KEYBLADE WEILDERS.**

 **Current Keyblade Wielders:**

 **Sora**

 **Riku**

 **Umbra**

 **Kairi**

 **Terra**

 **Aqua**

 **Ventus**

 **Mickey**

 **Future Keyblade Wielders:**

 **Lelouch**

 **Kallen**

 **Zero(Suzaku)**

 **Sayako**

 **Jeremiah**


	3. Chapter 3

(Radiant Garden)

Aqua was showing her keyblade to Kallen and Nunnally. She explains about how the Keyblade works and it's origins. Kallen and Nunnally we're really interested about learining about the keyblade including C2. Then Nunnally and Kallen remembers seeing that similar weapon.

"Wait a minute. I've that weapon before" said Kallen

Yuffie turned around to Kallen

"You've seen this weapon before? Where?"

"On that night when it happened" said Nunnally

"So tell me Nunnally what do you remember about that night" asked Cid

"Well, here's what happened"

Nunnally began her story.

(Pendragon)

The Holy Britannian Empire invited people, noblemans, and international world leaders to celebrate the death of Lelouch. Including the Black Knights. The whole Black Knights walked in the palace. In the palace shows a banquet of food and drinks. Hundreds of people were in line for food. The Black Knights were especially VIP. They get to talk to the Princess. Zero was there along as well as he is the protector of the Empress of Britannia. Later in the party, Nunnally for a toast.

"everyone I would like to give a toast to Lelouch who made this World Peace possible" said Nunnally

Nunnally raise her cup high

"To Lelouch"

Everyone just stood silent

"To the previous Empreor"

Again everyone just stood silent

Then Ohgi proposed the toast. He raised his cup high and smiled.

"To the Fallen" declared Ohgi

Everyone in turned raised their glass and repeated the toast.

Kallen was last to raise hers. "To you, Lelouch"

Everyone was enjoying their time in palace eating, drinking champagne, and etc.

A clash of thunder sounded from outside. As if a storm has jut litted. Everyone got surprised by it

"Ooh, looks like a bad storm today." said Kallen

"You're right. I'm gonna check on the weather for the night" said Ohgi as he checks his cell phone and see's the weather is clear. Location, Pendragon"

"Huh this is strange"

Villetta walks up to her husband, Ohgi

"What's wrong sweetie" she asked

"it's stormy outside, and this weather report says that it's clear."

Suddenly it happned. The storm got worse and the windows opened. The wind kicked up and startled some of the guest. Kallen and Cornelia were among the first to the windows. The storm raged outside. Cornelia looked up and saw these strange black createues with googoly bright eyes.

"What is that thing?"

Above the storm, was s strange dark orb which contained a huge amount of red energy. Kallen took a step back from Cornelia as the creature lit up from the base of her shadow. It began to rise up and take a shape of it's own.

"We-we're under attack!" she shouted as she kicked the creature which lunged for her.

Lots of Panic and chaos ensued. A guy with a black outfit jumped to the palace killing the creatures with some mysterious weapon that seem to take form of a key. The Black Knights tried to mount some kind of counter attack which didn't hold up so well. Meanwhile, Zero had tried to get Nunnally to safety. He pushed her wheelchair along the halls. Trying not to let the princess fall from her chair. Meanwhile, The guy in the Black Coat was swinging his weapon all around the room trying to hold off the mysterious creatures.

"Wait, who is that guy in the black coat?" Kallen pointed

"I don't know. I didn't seem In the party when everyone is invited." said Cornelia.

THe guy summoned a dual weapon in his hand while some of the Black Knights were captured by the black figures. The weapons they had were useless again those things. The guy swung his keyblade. Exterminating a bunch of heartless. Then the black figure was surrounded by the black creatures and hold him down. But he used some teleportation to get himself out. The rest of the people thought he got eaten by the creatures. Kallen, C2, caught up with the princess and Zero. They get on a vehicle transport to fly themselves out. This was also being reported in the EU, Middle East Federation, Chinese Federation, Japan, and all over the world. Kallen driven the plane and put it up to full speed. Then a massice creature with it middle mission in the shape of a heart swung a dark. It clawed fist at them, destroying one of their wings. The plane going to crash and his the creature, then there was nothing.

(End of Flashback)

"That's what happned" said Nunnally

"It' sounds like you got attacked by a Darkside" surmised Cid.

"A-a Darkside?" Kallen repeated in confusion

"A type of heartless, one that comes when a world is being devoured by Darkness" said Aerith

"It looks like another star has recently gone out and I fear that history will repeat itself again." said Leon

Then they moved onto the Black Figure that had the exact similar weapon that Aqua had.

"So did you get a glimpse of the Black Figure's face?" Aerith Asked to Kallen

"A little bit. I can only tell that he had a face, a human face, and nothing else to that"

"I see"

Later a person came by to the house through a portal. He walks through it. It's surprises Kallen and Nunnally making sure they were not dreaming, they rubbed their eyes.

"Umbra, it's good to see you again." Cid welcomed him

Umbra smiles. He turns to see that red hair girl again.

 **"I've seen that girl before, but where?" he asked himself in his mind.**

"Did you heard what happned?" Cid asked to Umbra

"yes. Master Yensid told me about the incident, and we have a new keyblade wielder that is under training with Master Yensid. I will need to get more recruits. Anyone.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Umbra. It's good to meet you" as he shook his hand to Kallen and Nunnally.

"Its good to meet you to."

"This is Umbra. He has an special ability to see if your heart is pure light or darkness"

Suddenly Zero woke up instantly.

"Master Zero. It's good to see you well." said Nunnally

"Indeed. I'm glad to see you're ok."

Zero walks to Nunnally. Grabbing the wheelchair.

"Sigh" I guess it's true. Sora adventure is not over yet." said Umbra


End file.
